Noon at Night
by BlackoutLament
Summary: Alice encounters a human who is destined to be one of the two most import vampires in the world, the other is Jasper. When Jasper and Carlisle are in danger will Alice be strong enough to save them? Or will she sacrifice them for the rest of the world? XD
1. Prologue

Alice

Prologue

Fun. Family. Love. Jasper. Happiness.

The five thing's that my life revolves around.

What happens when you lose them all?

What happens when you have to decide between your lover's life, and the existence of the rest of humanity and immortals?

What happens when change is inevitable and either way, it's for the worst?

What happens when it's up to you?

What happens when the world in your hands?

Please tell me, I need some help here.


	2. First Sight Again

"Mine's bigger than yours!" I sang to Edward as I sank my teeth into the neck of my prey and began draining it dry.

"I let you win this time Alice, I always win." Edward assured me.

"Sure you do, just you watch, I'll make you wear rags if you continue to be mean to me." I threatened him whilst jutting my lower lip out in a pout.

"Oh no Please Alice, Not rags!" He said with mock horror.

"Oh yes, I'll make you wear rags. So you better be nice to me from now on." I folded my arms across my chest.

"Carlisle says he needs us back now. He and Esme want to go hunting before Carlisle goes into work tomorrow. If we aren't back in five minutes he's going to assume I didn't hear him and is going to ring us."

"Why doesn't Carlisle and Esme just come out now? Why wait for us?"

Edward listened to Carlisle's thoughts for a moment and a smug smile spread across his face. "Mom wants you to clean your room."

"Ugh. Come on then, let's go." I moaned but didn't wait for a response, I ran towards the house and of course he caught up easily and soon enough he was sprinting ahead of me. It was pointless to challenge Edward to a race so I didn't bother. I of all people should know the outcome.

It felt nice to have the warm air brush across my face and feel the soft dirt beneath my bare feet. I did love my fast sports cars but nothing could ever compare to running. I didn't have to worry about bumping into trees because I could see so clearly. I could see everything. To humans, if they were moving at this speed, everything would appear to be a blur to them and they'd surely bump into a tree. (If I bumped into a tree then the only one who would be hurt would be the poor tree.) I could see every feather of every bird. I could see every spec of dirt on every leaf on every bush. I could see every colour of every insect in the bark of the trees.

I could smell every life source's blood. I could smell the trees. I could smell the dirt. I could smell Edwards scent. I could smell all of the different scents carried through every gust of wind. I could pick them out individually even though the smell of everything is combined and mixed together. It would be like separating categories.

I could hear every sound. I could hear the sound of my feet brushing against the soft ground. I could hear Edward's feet too. I could hear his breathing and I could hear mine; the same tempo as someone who was just sitting down. I could hear the breathing of every animal that we passed too. I could hear their heart beats accelerate as they realized the danger of our approach.

When Edward reached the river he leaped over it without stopping and somersaulted just before he landed stealthily on his feet and continued to glide through the air towards the house. I leaped without stopping also but grabbed a branch and swung an entire 360 degrees until I was back upright again and released the branch to fall onto the balls on my feet and flew after Edward.

When we reached the patio in the back garden Edward slowed to a walk and so did I. Edward was greeted by Carlisle at the clear glass doors.

"Ah, my son, how was your hunting trip?" Carlisle asked politely and patted Edward's right arm.

"It was good thank you. Alice caught a bigger kill than I." Edward pretended to shake his head in shame.

"It's true. I'm so proud of myself." I beamed.

"Congratulations dear." Carlisle chuckled as he strode over to greet me in a quick embrace.

"Alice! Could you go clean your room for me please dear?" Esme called as she darted out of the house and toward me. I grimaced but complied.

I spent the rest of the evening picking up clothes off of my bedroom floor and dancing around to some of my favourite music to make it more fun. Once I finished with that I picked out mine and everyone's clothes out for the next day and placed them into their rooms.

_Knock knock._

I was startled by a gentle tapping on my bedroom door but without taking my attention from tomorrows outfit I told them to come in.

"I missed you." Said the only voice in the entire world who I wanted to hear right now.

Jasper had been in Southern America for the last week visiting his friends Charlotte and Peter. Considering he hasn't seen then in a few decades I decided not to put up a fuss and just spend the time he's away preying that he will come home soon.

"Jazz!" I jumped across the room and through my arms around his neck. "How was your trip?"

"I wish I didn't go. It was very boring, there wasn't much to talk about so I spent the whole time site seen and thinking about you. It's good to be back."

*****

Jasper and I spent the rest of the night talking and time passed very quickly, as it normally does for a vampire. When the sun rose I got dressed in today's ensemble, a pink silk dress which was low cut and had a ribbon tied around the waist, it had a conspicuous bow at the back but it wasn't so big that it looked ridiculous. I wore matching dolly does and slung a matching bag over my shoulder. It had a long chain strap with pink ribbon wove into it; the purse was pink with a bow on the bottom centre of the opening flap.

I sighed whilst admiring myself in my full length mirror. "Oh Alice, you are such a genius."

Why was I blessed with two wonderful gifts in my immortal life? I can see the future and am a fantastic fashion guru. No designer in the world could possibly dream of competing with me.

"Alice, you think much too highly of yourself." Edward muttered while he just walked right into my room. How rude! He didn't even knock! He was still doing up the buttons of his turquoise silk shirt and was barefoot. He wore the black trousers I picked out for him.

"Alice, why would I need to knock? You should have seen me going to enter your room. For someone who sees everything you are amazingly unobservant."

"Get out of my head you freak. Now go back to your room and finish getting dressed, I don't want to hang around waiting for you to drive us while you take eternity putting on a sock."

Before I could blink, Edward ran out of the room and was back fully dressed. He had a black waistcoat that matched his trousers on and smart Italian black shoes.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked eagerly.

"Sure." I sang. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, we're going now." I said at the same volume. They would be able to hear.

"Emmett's waiting by the car with the others, come on." Before he finished his sentence he was already bolting out of the door, down the hall, gliding down the stairs, into the kitchen and stopped abruptly in the garage where, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper leaned against his silver Volvo.

I leaped into the front passenger seat and stuck my tongue out at Jasper as I beat him there. He chuckled and went to sit in the back with Emmett and Rosalie.

Edward put the radio on and we all sang happily to the music. We arrived at school in very short time, of course it would have been shorter if we ran, but that's a bit conspicuous when you can move at the speed of light.

I stepped out of the car and inhaled the new yet old air. The scents of a few thousand humans dwindled along with the wind. Flowers, sweet honey, fruity kind of scents too. Each scent made my mouth water and my throat tingle a little burning sensation in response. I could hear the sound of thousands of hearts; I could hear how they pumped the warm, wet, delicious blood around the humans' bodies. Oh how I love his place!

_Ring ring, ring ring._

The bell rang and many students who were dawdling idly in the car park hurried off the class. Edward was already gone and opening the door of Bella's rusty old Chevy for her.

I walked over at an infuriating human pace to greet Bella.

"Good morning, Bella!" I chirped as I threw my arms around her gently, she is ever so fragile. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept good thank you, how about you, Alice?" We laughed.

"I bet you got more sleep than me, I just found it impossible to drift off." We chuckled again.

"We've got to get to class, the bell has already gone." Edward said as he dragged Bella away from me. She seemed to be struggling to keep up.

I danced off to class murmuring about over possessive relationships.

English passed in a daze, I was only vaguely away of my surroundings. I was too busy day dreaming through it all and by the time the bell rang, I was surprised; I'd only just sat down.

French followed in pretty much the same fashion. I was thinking about planning a shopping trip soon with Bella. When the Bella rang, again, it startled me and I collected my books as Angela and Ben approached me with warm smiles. The beatings of their hearts became more profound the more I listened to them.

"Hello, Alice." Angela smiled at me. Ben stood next to her with his arm around her waist.

"Hey." I replied politely.

"Alice, I love your dress, where did you get it?" Angela asked in awe as we began walking down the corridor towards the canteen.

"I ordered for it to be specially made by a very well known designer in France. I got another friend of mine from Germany to work on the trim; it needed to be just perfect. I'm so glad that you like it." I beamed.

Angela continued to look at me with obvious awe and then decided to change the subject.

"Have you heard about the new kid?"

"What new kid?" I pressed, suddenly thirsty for new gossip.

"His name is ... urm... oh that's it Ravner. Ravner Lurt Blades, Weird name." She said. "He just moved up here from La Push. His dad died and now he lives with his aunt, apparently she is his only relative. He is absolutely gorgeous too." Angela was beginning to remind me of Jessica; she knew a lot gossip these days. Ben frowned.

"Oh, that's too bad about his father."

"Yeah."

By now we had reached the canteen and were taking our seats next to Edward and Bella, I sat opposite Edward and next to Angela and Jasper, Bella was beside Edward and Mike was next to her, Ben sat next to Angela.

"Here, Alice, I'm not hungry." Edward said as he shoved a plate towards me.

"Oh no thank you, Edward, I'm not hungry either." I said as I tried to read his expression. He had a smirk on his face but in his eyes it was as if he was trying to communicate with me.

"No, Alice, I insist, _eat something_." He pressed. I sighed. I'm not about to pass up a dare.

"Okay." I said cheerily. I picked up a slice of pizza and, reluctantly, bit a small chunk off of the end. I chewed it hard and swallowed. I smiled at Edward.

_Thought I'd chicken out, didn't you? _ I thought.

Edward, Bella and Jasper laughed, everyone else looked at us as if we were mentally unstable, I laughed harder.

"Look, there's the new kid." Ben said for the first time today. He was staring at a table at the other end of the room. It was empty but for one person. A young boy sat there, he was pretty and had very unusual pale blue eyes. He had very pale skin to match, although not as pale as me. His brown hair was smooth, shiny, soft looking, and straight and cropped short at the back. It was long at the front where he smoothed back over his head where it stayed. He was picking at his sandwich, hardly eating any. His eyes were kind of red and puffy; I guess he's been crying. He was dressed nicely, for someone who wore things that were obviously not at designer origins. He wore a black and deep blue checker shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He had a grey thin top underneath and black jeans. He had his ankles crossed and on his feet were plain black chunky trainers.


	3. Yay! A New Friend!

"We should go say hello to him. He looks really upset. I bet we could cheer him up." I said, without taking my eyes off of him.

"I don't like him, so I'll be staying here thank you." Ben said grumpily.

"Hmph. I'll go speak to him by myself then." I said as I danced over to the other side of the canteen to stand at the other side of the table of the boy. He looked up; his face was slightly frightened and upset, like he was expecting me to say something nasty to him. His heat rate accelerated.

"Hello, my name is Alice. You're new here aren't you?" I said politely, holding my hand out towards him.

"I'm Ravner, but you can call me Rav if you want. Yeah, I just started today." He said warily as he took my hand and shook it once.

"It's nice to meet you Rav, may I sit with you?"

"Sure."

I sat down and smiled at him.

"So why did you come to this school?"

"My dad died so I moved in with my Aunt Maggie. She hardly acknowledges I'm there though, so it's kind of like having my own place; it's nice."

"Oh I'm so sorry about your father. Where did you live before you came here?"

"I lived down in La Push, on the reservation. And don't worry about my dad, time heals everything right?"

"Right."

He seemed uncomfortable discussing this subject and wove his fingers through his silky milk chocolate hair and took a longer than necessary sip of orange juice.

"So why were you sitting alone? Normally the new kids get treated like a celebrity."

"Oh, urm, I guess they think that I'm a bit weird. Maybe it's just my name. Guy's keep giving me dirty looks and girls laugh at me." He shrugged.

I laughed and he cocked his head as if to say "This girl has problems."

"The girls aren't laughing at you, they're giggling. This makes sense now why all the girls are so red when they see you. They boys are giving you dirty looks because they're jealous."

"Why would they giggle? And what guy in the right mind would be jealous of _me_?"

"Are you blind? You are very attractive."

He blinked. I guess he wasn't expecting that to be my answer.

He took me by surprise by laughing.

"Yeah thanks, funny joke."

"It isn't a joke."

"Look, Alice, I'm not attractive or anything." He said as if it should be obvious.

"Well the girls and boys seem to think so."

He thought about it for a second and shook his head to dismiss the thought.

"Whatever."

We were quiet for a moment.

"So what's your next class?"

He took out a piece of much abused paper from his pocket and said "I have art in B block."

"Awesome! So do I!" I clapped happily. "I'll walk you there."

"Thanks; it'd be nice to be able not to get lost for once today."

He began eating his sandwich properly and I stared off into space. I was looking for what we are going to do next lesson when something unexpected flashed in my mind. I saw Jasper with another coven, obeying orders. He looked like he was in a trance. He stood in nothing but black leather trousers in a dim lit... cave? It could have been a dark castle or something. There were fire torched hanging on the stone walls. I saw Jasper say yes master to a tall man. He looked about in his 30's, obviously a vampire; he had a stubbly beard and shoulder length curly black hair. He wore old fashion clothes from the 18th century, all black and a tiny bit silver.

"Hello? Alice?" Rav snapped his fingers in front of my face. I realized my eyes were wide with terror and my mouth was hanging open as if I'd just witness someone's death. I quickly snapped it shut and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Your boyfriend is looking at you with like the same expression you had on."

I looked across the room at Jasper but he was just asking Edward what was wrong. It was Edward who was staring at me in horror. Did my face look like that?

Jasper looked at me with a questioning expression and I just smiled at him.

_Edward, you're making a scene. Act normal you doof. We'll talk about it later. Don't tell Jasper yet. _I thought.

I saw him nod and smile apologetically at Jasper. I turned back to Ravner who was staring at me with a confused expression.

"What was all that about?" Rav asked.

"I just remembered I left the kettle on at home, I guess Edward did too, he's not my boyfriend, he's my adopted brother, Jasper, the one with blond curly hair is my boyfriend. I think mum would have realized the kettle and sorted it out."

"Okay..." He decided to drop it. "So you're brother is adopted?"

"We all are."

"How many of you are there?"

"There are my brothers, Edward, and Emmett. Rosalie is Emmett's fiancée and Jasper is her brother."

"That's confusing, what happened to your biological parents?"

"They died when I was little." I said matter –o-factly.

The bell rang and I jumped. Rav laughed and I joined in.

"Come on, let's go to class." I said eventually.

I didn't want to think about what I saw, I'll ask Jasper about it later and from then on all I can do it worry. I need something to distract me, take my mind off of it.

"Hey, Bella!" I called as she walked out of the canteen holding Edward's hand. I didn't look at Edward or Jasper as I approached, I just paid attention to Bella.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Please, oh please come shopping with me later!" I begged. She frowned.

"I can't do tonight, Alice." She said. My face sank and in response she quickly said "But I can go tomorrow."

Ugh! Tomorrow is forever away! But nevertheless, shopping is shopping is shopping.

"Cool! I'll drive you home after school tomorrow and then once you are ready, we'll head straight for Port Angeles!" I kissed her cheek without giving her a chance to object and turned towards Rav.

"Shall we?" I asked as I beckoned for him to follow.

After about a minute of walking silently side by side, I thought of a good way to distract myself.

"Hey, Rav?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to come to the movies with me tonight? I'd dead bored and I really need to get out of the house. Please?" I gave him the puppy eyes.

He rolled his pale blue eyes and said okay.

"Cool, We'll go straight after school, okay?"

"I don't have my wallet on me."

"I'll pay for you, don't worry about that."

"Okay, but I'll pay you back."

"I won't let you." I smiled.

We were at the door now and I introduced him to the teacher. I hurried to my seat. The teacher told Ravner to sit in the empty space next to me at the back. I heard girls murmur about how lucky I am and I saw the hot wet blood rush to their cheeks as he eyed them all nervously.

"Right, now as you know class we are looking at how artists show movement in paintings,drawings and so on..." The teacher began but I found it hard to concentrate on what the rest of the things he said. I felt confused then everyone started getting handed out large A3 pieces of paper and pencils and putting a pot of colouring pencils on each desk.

"What are we supposed to do?" I whispered nervously to Ravner.

"You have to draw someone moving, you can use colours to express movement as well."

"Oh, thanks."

I began drawing someone bowing to another man who was clapping. I drew in very faint pencil him standing straight and then, gradually, as he came closer to bending over straight for the bow, the lines got thicker. The man had curly hair and had a bare chest, dressed only in dark trousers.

I did the same method of movement for the other mans clapping hands. He wore fancy old clothing which I shaded in dark just like the bowing mans.

"Hey, that's really good." Rav said as I was shading in the dents and cracks in the stone walls.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. It looked off but he didn't seem to notice. I looked at his. I saw a man running with chains tied to each ankle dragging a large round weight, like in the stereotypical pictures of people who are imprisoned. He was running from a large crowd of people, each holding a sharp implement of pain, knives, spears, swards...

"Yours is really good too. What made you come up with the idea?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. What about you?"

I shrugged too; biting down on my lower lip. It felt weird with my sharp teeth. It wasn't painful because my skin was too hard and thick.

"What's your next class?" I asked, changing the subject.

He pulled out the much abused timetable out of his pocket again and said "I have gym next."

"Me too, we can go straight to Port Angeles after gym, okay?"

"Sure."

"Do you mind me driving? I like to drive fast."

"No problem, could we take my car though? I don't like going into someone else's cars, it freaks me out. I have no idea why."

"Okay, no problem. I get nervous and scared in other peoples cars too." I smiled.

The bell went and the teacher declared the class over. Ravner and I walked to gym quickly. I told the teacher he was new and she found him a P.E kit and sent us to get changed.

Gym was fun. We played basketball and my team won; we have Rav and he was awesome at it. Gym finished quickly though and we were changed in a flash. I waited outside of the boys changing room. After three boys had left the room, Ravner walked out with his black backpack slung casually over one shoulder.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked eagerly,

"Yes, I'll show you where my car is."

Rav lead me through the light drizzle in the car park to his car. It was a red Sedan. Not very fast, but it will do.

Ravner climbed into the front passenger seat so I got into the drivers. He handed me the keys and we were off.


	4. The Beginning of the End

**Hello Twilight lovers and friends of mine of whom I am forcing to read my work!**

**I don't even know if anyone reads my story. I'm not surprised if they aren't reading it, I've not long ago just sighed up to Fanfic!**

**I don't own Twilight; they belong to Stephanie Meyer's brilliant mind.**

**If people are reading this, can you please review??**

**If you do I'll have more motivation to upload some work more often. ^.^**

**PEACE TWILIGHTERS!!**

**HAPPY READING!**

Yesterday was cool. Rav and I arrived in Port Angeles in a little over an hour (I would've gotten us there earlier but Rav's car is so slow) and we went straight to the movies. I let Rav decided what movie to watch as I wasn't concentrating on the movie very much. Or rather I couldn't. I couldn't even tell you what the movie was called, let alone a vague idea of the story line.

Rav enjoyed himself though; I took him to McDonalds afterward for he was hungry and was constantly nattering on about the movie, I just smiled and nodded when necessary. I had no idea what he was saying.

I was grateful to be honest when I dropped him off at his home and ran back to mine. I've been trying to avoid thinking about what I'd seen of Jasper and concentrate on other things. So much for that; thinking about it seemed inevitable and I decided I best go talk to Edward about it. He was only too eager to discuss it.

"Alice," I remembered Edward saying.

"Alice, what did you see at lunch? What was that?" He asked anxiously, keeping his voice low so nobody could hear out discussion. Not even a vampire.

"I don't know." I whispered; agony was clear in my voice. "I don't know what to do."

"We need to talk to Jasper about this. It's the only thing we can do." Edward concluded seriously. I just nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Jasper?" Edward called at a normal volume now. Before I knew it, Jasper was at my side with his hand on my waist. I put both of my arms around his waist and crushed my face into his chest.

"Alice, what's wrong? Edward what's going on?" He asked anxiously.

"Jasper, Alice had a vision of you." Edward's voice sounded emotionless, I couldn't bring myself to pull my face out of Jaspers chest to check his expression, nor did I want to either.

"What vision? What did you see?" Jasper asked me. I couldn't find my voice to answer.

Edward heard my panicked thoughts and answered for me. He told Jasper about me seeing him bow to another vampire in a completely different atmosphere. He told him about the gem and even the clothes they wore.

"I am not conscious of any plans to leave nor do I feel obligations to bow down to another vampire ever." Jasper made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat.

Jaspers words eased my tension a little, but only a little. I hugged him tighter.

"Everything is alright, Alice. There is no need to worry."Jaspers voice was calm and soothing.

"But how can everything be alright when I see you there with ought me? How can I not worry?" My voice started to get higher.

"Everything will be fine, Alice." Jasper said reassuringly and I felt a wave of calm sweep through me. I felt better already without to reason to. Jasper must have done it.

"Thank you." I whispered. I had forgotten about Edward but I sensed he wasn't there. I looked to make sure and he was indeed absent. "Where did Edward go?"

"He'sgiving us some privacy, he realised you needed comforting." He kissed the top of my head and I lookedup to him to find his lips just inches from mine. And so Jasper comforted me.

"Hey, Alice. Thank's for going out with me yesterday, it really made me feel more welcome into this town." Rav approached me with a smile. He was also interrupting my beautiful memory might I add.

"No problem. Thank you for accompanying me. I really needed to get out." I smiled back as we began walking to lunch. The cafeteria was full because we were let out late in English. I mumbled to myself about incompetent supply teachers.

"Could you go to the queue, fill a tray full of food and go get us a table?" I asked as I handed Rav a £20 note. "I'll be with you in a minute."

"Urm... okay."Rav said as he walked off to the queue of hungry humans.

"Hey, Bella!" I called as I jogged slowly up to her.

"Hey, Alice." She smiled at me.

"Are we still going shopping tonight?" I asked?

She grimaced. "Sure." She replied anyway despite herself.

"Yay!" I beamed and hugged her tightly. "I'll pick you up after last lesson."

I turned to Jasper. "Can you come please?" I didn't need to tell him that I was still worried about what I had seen and wanted to treasure every moment I had left with him just in case; he could feel how I felt and understand.

"Of course I will." He smiled warmly at me. I danced off to sit at the table where Rav waited with a tray full of food and Jasper followed silently behind me.

"Rav, this is my boyfriend, Jasper. Jasper, this is my new friend, Rav." I introduced them. Jasper kept his distance when he answered. Being careful not to kill him I suppose.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Jasper said politely.

"Likewise." Rav smiled. I sat down and Jasper sat next to me, we faced Rav.

I told Rav he could have all of the food for I wasn't feeling well. Rav tried giving me change for the food and the money for McDonalds and Cinema but I insisted that he kept it.

Lunch passed quickly which was filled with jokes and laughter. The next couple of lessons passed in the same way and before I'd even allowed it to, it was the end of last lesson.

"Rav, I'm going to go get Bella so we can go shopping. I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged him gently.

"Okay, bye. Enjoy yourselves." He patted my back.

"Goodbye Ravner. It was a houner to meet you." Jasper said; he is always being the gentleman.

"You too, Jasper, and please, call me Rav." Rav smiled.

"As you wish, Rav." Jasper smiled back. I pulled him away and he complied. He squeezed my shoulders lightly but kept his arm there as we walked to Bella's gym class. I put my arm securely around his waist.

Bella and Edward were waiting for us, they were talking about something that made Edward seem wary and Bella seem confused and yet curious.

"-me what's going on. I have a right to know." I caught Bella finish.

"Hey!" I saved Edward. Whatever it was they were talking about, he was reluctant to tell her. He shot me a grateful smile.

_Don't mention it, big bro. _I thought._ What were you talking about?_

Edward looked upset and looked at Jasper quickly yet meaningfully and back to me. I understood.

"Edward, this isn't over." Bella muttered under her breath. Edward sighed.

"Let's go then." I said eagerly.

"Mind if I tag along?" Edward smirked at me.

"Sure, you can carry the bags." I smiled smugly and began walking towards the Volvo before he could object. He probably wouldn't, as long as he was with Bella he would be happy, and it isn't as if the bags would be heavy for him.

Edward insisted on driving and I was happy enough to give him what he wants, I just wanted to sit in the back of the car and snuggle up into Jaspers chest. We arrived there too soon and hopped out of the car.

"Where to first?" Jasper said as he took my hand.

"Let's have a look in here." I said excitedly. We were standing outside my favourite designer shop. I dragged Jasper inside and everyone followed us. They laughed at me as if I was an excited child eager to go on a ride.

We had a look around many different shops but I was the only one who had brought anything. Bella said she only came to make me happy and was therefore not interested in getting anything or having anything brought for her. Edward was carrying all 37 of my bags but he didn't complain. When it was dark and Bella's stomach rumbling interrupted us I looked at my watch. It was 9:46pm and she still hadn't eaten dinner. I forget humans have to feed more often than us.

We were sitting in McDonalds and Bella was digging into her food. She must have been ravenous by the way she was eating.

Edward Sighed. "Bella, you should tell me when you're hungry." Edward said.

Bella shrugged. "It won't kill me immediately."

Edward frowned. He obviously didn't like her choice of words.

Bella slurped loudly on her milkshake and I sighed as I laid my head on Jaspers shoulder.

Once Bella had finished we decided to head off home. I held Jaspers hand and Edward had his arm around Bella. She was wearing a parker jacket he'd brought her because it was cold and she refused to let go of him, if she clung onto him without the jacket she'd get frost bite.

I could hear muffled noises in the distance. If I was a little closer I would say it was screaming and laughing. Wait, that is screaming and laughing!

Maybe it's just some kids having fun and playing about. They're probably drunk. The cold air carried a breeze towards me and with the scents came one thing that horrified me and made Jasper stiffen.

Blood. Human blood.

"Jasper, go back." I told him, he nodded and stepped back, not turning around. "Bella, go with him." I ordered.

She seemed confused but complied without fuss.

Edward and I ran through the dark night and in about five seconds we stopped. In front of us were a boy on the floor, covered in blood and five boys standing around him laughing. The boylooked about 17 years old and his scent seemed familiar. The delectable fragrance of blood made my throat burn and I held my breath. I heard Edwards breathing stop too.

I examined the boy more closely. I saw his face. His eyes were gazing at me, pleading. They were pale blue. His eyes were once again moist, red and puffy, only more profound this time. There was still salt water running down his cheeks that fell out of his eyes. They hit his shirt like bullets. Blood dripped out of his mouth. He had a long straight slice across his cheek of which blood cried out of. There was another but more curved one above his right eyebrow on the opposite side of his face. He had a small black plastic knife handle sticking out of his chest and blood strained his tee-shirt.

Ravner was dying.

The five boys looked to follow what Rav was stareing at and I met their curious gaze with furious, hostile eyes. Within a heartbeat, their amused smirks vanished and were replaced with terrified expressions and mouths gaping wide. One looked as if he was trying to say something but all he could manage was to make his mouth move like a fish and not even exert any volume.

"Run." I ordered fiercely and they complied. They ran _very_ fast for humans.

I rushed off towards Rav and leaned helplessly over him.

"Edward, what do we do?" I asked in a very high, panicked voice.

"Alice, help me please, it hurts." Rav's voice was so quiet, it was barely a whisper. Human ears wouldn't have heard him.

"I know, Rav. I'll help you, everything will be okay." I lied. I had no idea if he was going to be okay.

"We'll take him to Carlisle." Edward said. "I'll carry him."

I nodded. "I'll go tell Jasper to hang outside for a bit, I'll take Bella home and I'll meet you at the house."

I turned back to Ravs terrified, pleading, pained expression. "Rav, Edward will take you to our farther, he is a doctor. Close your eyes." I kissed his forehead and he complied. Edward lifted him and ran at top vampire (or Edwrad) speed. I ran back to find Jasper who had an anxious expression. Bella stood next to him, she seemed to feel awkward.

"Rav has been stabbed by a group of boys. Edward has taken him to Carlisle. There is a lot of blood so hang outside for a while. I'm taking Bella home."

"Okay. I love you." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I said as I picked Bella up in my arms and ran to the Volvo.

"Isn't, Rav your friend from school?" Bella asked as I drove so fast the engine moaned in protest (and this car was built for speed).

"Yes." I replied sharply. If I were able to cry, I'd be fighting tears.

We arrived at Bella's house in no time at all and I turned the engine off.

"Edward will be at school tomorrow to tell you what happened." I said in an emotionless voice.

"Okay." She Said and climbed out of the car.

I quickly sped back to my house and burst through the door and ran upstairs into Carlisle's office. (I followed the scent of human blood) I saw Rav lying on Carlisle's desk, and a load of books and papers and pens chucked on the floor beside it. They probably had to clear the desk to make room for him.

"How is he Carlisle?" I asked anxiously. Rav turned his head to the sound of my voice but didn't appear to be able to see anything even though his eyes were open, they searched the room blindly.

I noticed that the knife handle was no longer in Ravs chest. His top had been torn down the middle exposing a brutal wound and a lot of blood.

Carlisle hovered over him, dripping different formulas on the wound and dabbing at it with different cloths and wipes. Carlisle didn't look up when he spoke. "It doesn't look like he's going to make it Alice. I'm so sorry." Carlisle put down all of the wipes and formulas and wiped his head as if it should be covered in sweat. He looked down at Rav with ashamed eyes.

"No." I whispered.

Carlisle looked at me with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry Alice, I know he was a friend to you, but there is nothing I can do."

"No! You can do something! Change him! Quickly! Bite him! Do it now!" I ordered.

"Alice, I refuse to bound anyone else to this hell for eternity." Carlisle said sternly. I ignored him and hurried over to Rav's side.

"I'll save you. I promise." I whispered in his ear as I leaned over to bite his chest.

Delicious hot, wet blood flushed around my mouth. It was sweet yet sour and tangy and beautiful and I wanted more. More!

I sucked at his chest and I could hear Carlisle trying to say something, or rather shout something but I couldn't hear him. I was miles away. All I could think about was the blood pulsing around my mouth and down my throat. I felt my eyes turn black.

I sucked harder and harder as I drained the life away from my friend.

No!

I pulled away. I can't kill Rav!

Wait... I pulled away! I did it! I saved him!

My ecstatic happiness and pride of victory was demolished and was soon replaced with regret and fear. I forgot about this part.

"AHHHH! PUT OUT THE FIRE! IT BURNS!" Rav screeched at a deafening volume and pitch. His hands hovered uselessly over his abs where there was a conspicuous bite mark and a bit of blood smeared around it. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"I can't watch this again. I can't bare it." Carlisle said as he stormed out of the room.

"FORGET PUTTING IT OUT OKAY? PLEASE IF YOU WON'T PUT IT OUT THEN PLEASE, OH PLEASE JUST KILL ME!" Rav begged.

I wiped away the blood off of Ravs chest and put his blood-drenched top into a bath and set it on fire. I got out my phone and rang Jasper to tell him to come home now. I sat down and held Rav's hand as I listened to him scream in the most excruciating agony imaginable.

**Poor Rav!**

**Excited to see what happens next?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME THEN!**

**LOVE YOU!**

**KEEP TWILIGHTING!**


	5. Changes

**Hello again fellow Twilighters!**

**Virtual high five for uploading two chapters in one evening!**

**Okay, yes I have no life. Whatever.**

**This one I think is short but sweet.**

**Tell me if you think so too! Review!**

**(Read it first ((lol)) )**

Jasper came home after about five minutes and sat next to me. Neither of us said anything as we listened to Rav scream. Jasper put an arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder.

Three days of sitting here waiting for Rav to be pain free so that we could explain things to him. Three days of the fire burning in his veins.

Why am I feeling so sorry for him? Why did I feel the need to protect him? I had only just met him! And most importantly, how the hell did I pull away?!

"He is your friend. You have a very kind and caring heart even for strangers long. You may have grown attached to this human. You probably have very good control also so that you could pull away." Jasper said out of the blue.

"Sorry?" I asked obliviously.

"I said 'He is your friend. You have a very kind and caring heart even for strangers long. You may have grown attached to this human. You probably have very good control also so that you could pull away.' That's odd for you not to hear me, considering our ears so sensitive."

"No I heard you loud and clear. It's just that... well I didn't say anything. I was thinking questions that fit those answers. I didn't say them out loud." I raised an eyebrow.

"But... I heard you. You said 'Why am I feeling so sorry for him? Why did I feel the need to protect him? I had only just met him! And most importantly, how the hell did I pull away?!' Vampires have photographic memories." He smirked at me.

I stared at him wide eyed. "I said that exactly... in my head. You didn't tell me you could read minds like Edward."

"I can read minds? Wow. Learn something new every day. Say something else in your head."

I love you, Jasper.

"I love you too, Alice." Jasper put his hand on my cheek and I felt such a painful shock I fell back off the chair and ended up on the floor.

"Alice! Are you alright?!"

"Yes. I just... you just... like Kate..." I mumbled like an idiot.

"Kate? From the Denali Clan? The vampire who can electrocute you by one touch? Wow. I wonder what else I can do now."

Edward ran into the room. I noticed it was light outside the windows now; he probably just came back from Bella's.

"Alice what's going on? I can't read Jaspers mind anymore. I heard you say he shocks like Kate and can reads minds. There is boy on Carlisle's desk screaming his head off. I'm gone for five minutes..."

"Family meeting. Now." I interrupted. I ran downstairs into the dining room and sat at the head of the desk. Within' seconds everyone was sitting down at the table.

"What's going on? Rosalie asked, irritated.

"Are you alright dear, Alice?" Esme mothered.

Carlisle didn't say anything, he looked troubled.

"Yo people, what's happening?" Emmett boomed.

"Everyone, there is something wrong with Jasper. He can read minds, Edward can't read his mind, he shocks people like Kate. It only just started happening."

Everyone was quiet.

"Doesn't anyone have any idea what's going on?" I asked as I started panicking.

"It seems that Jasper has accumulated many powerful talents." Carlisle mused.

"I hope he isn't ill." Esme worried.

"Why was it, Jasper? Why couldn't it of been me?" Emmett complained.

"I think we should test to see if he has anymore abilities." Edward suggested.

"Good idea." Carlisle praised.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie went to school the next day but Jasper and I stayed at home. We discovered that Jasper had all of the abilities you could think of. He could: Electrocute people by one touch ( like Kate), read everyone's mind (like Edward), Create pain (like Jane), Anaesthetize (like Alec), Shield things like Jane's pain and Edwards mind reading... kind of like Bella, Strengthen and loosen relationships (like Chelsea), Track (like Demetri), Create illusions (like Zafrina), Influence Earth, fire, water and wind (like Benjamin) and he somehow just knows when being lied to (like Maggie).

The next day Jasper was learning how to control things like the shocking talent so that he could touch me without causing me pain; he spent most of his time on the phone talking to Kate about it. Meantime I stayed with Rav. Carlisle still refused to even go upstairs because of the screaming, even though he could hear it crystal clear from downstairs, just as if he were in the room with us.

I was sitting down holding Rav's hand again when jasper walked through the door. Rav should be waking up soon.

"Don't move. I'm so very sorry if I hurt you." Jasper said quietly as he approached me. He laid the tip of his finger on my bare shoulder. I closed my eyes, anticipating pain... but felt nothing but the soft skin of his finger. I opened my eyes and sighed with relief. I grabbed the collar of his lilac shirt and pulled him closer so that his lips came crashing down on mine. We shared a very long, passionate kiss and then let go. We were both breathless even though we don't need to breathe.

"So how long is it going to take him to be complete?" Jasper asked.

I closed my eyes and concentrated, I started looking for his future but shot straight into the far away future.

He will be strong. Still maintain the same strength as a newborn forever. He will have all of the abilities as Jasper. He will be ready in 2 minutes, 6 seconds and a half.

I came back. "He will be ready in 2 minutes."

Jasper and I waited and two minutes later Rav opened his eyes and was quiet. He sat as still as stone for a few seconds and then jumped off of the table and with a back flip was hunched up back against the wall facing us; his pale blue eyes looking terrified.

His pale blue eyes? Where are the crimson irises? Where was the blood thirsty red tint in his newborn eyes?

"Where am I? What was that fire? What has happened to me? Why is everything so... defined?"

Jasper and I (after a lot of stressful arguments) managed to sit down Rav and talk him through the pros and cons of this new life; the do's and don'ts; the if's and buts.

"Rav, could you close your eyes for me please?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked anxiously.

"Please, trust me."

He closed his eyes.

_How do you feel? _I thought.

"Fine, why?" He responded to my thought.

"You can open your eyes. You can read thoughts and possibly many other talents too."

"Wow. Hey, Alice? I really can't thank you enough for saving my life."

"Don't worry about it, Rav."

_Ring, ring._

My phone vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Alice, it's Vladimir, I've been talking to Carlisle, Stefan and I have much to tell you."

**Short but sweet indeed!**

**Tell me if you thought so too!**

**Review down there..........................................VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.......**

**I couldn't help but to involve the Romanians! I adore Vladimir! He has such a stereotypical vampire name! He is s epic!**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**


	6. Visitors

**Now this story is starting to warm up a little!**

**And beware! It's about to get much HOTTER!**

**MUUUUHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA I FEEL HYPER.**

**OKAY READ THE STORY NOW :D**

**BUTT BEFORE YOU DO!! Vladimir and Stefan are ancient vampires from Romania and appear in Breaking Dawn when they hear about the Cullen's problems with the Volturi and they think it may come to a fight. (They loathe the Volturi and wish for them to be demolished) To their dismay, it did not turn into a fight and neither side was hurt (apart from Irina ((a member of the Denali clan, just read the book if you don't know why!)))**

**Okay, now you can read.**

Ravner Lurt Blade's Story.

"Vladimir?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes. I shall be arriving at your house shortly. I have some intriguing news concerning your new friend." He laughed a "HAHAHA" in a very deep voice and hung up. I stared at the phone for about five seconds and blinked.

"What was all of that about I wonder..." Jasper mused but before he could think any further, there was a light tapping on the front door. I flew down the stairs to swing the door open to find the two men standing on the porch with excited smiles on their faces.

"Hello there, Alice." The dark haired vampire, Stefan, greeted politely.

"Hello there, Alice." The ashy blond vampire, Vladimir, mirrored.

"Hello, Stefan and Vladimir, won't you come in?" I said as I took a step to the side and gestured my hand for them to enter.

"We'd be honoured." Vladimir smiled at me as he walked through the doorway where Stefan followed where he, too, smiled at me. The translucent, thin, pale skin on their faces stretched in protest and I wondered if it might rip or tear. Their dark burgundy eyes flashed around the room.

"I like what you've done with this place. It seems very humane and open and light." Stefan looked at me and smiled. "Exactly your aim I suppose."

"Yes. Could I get you anything?" What could I get them? A vile of human blood? A coffin? What do you offer a vampire for hospitality? A biscuit? I snorted mentally. It would seem stupid if I asked them to sit; they'd probably be more comfortable standing.

"No we're fine thank you. If in fact, we'd rather get straight on the news we've come to give you." Vladimir said as he unbuttoned his long, black leather coat and flung it across the room where it landed perfectly folded over the back of a light wooden chair. He un-tooked his black thin jumper from his black leather trousers which hung on top of a pair of very large, heavy boots. Stefan was dressed similarly; these guys obviously like to keep to the genre of gothic vampires.

"Of course." I said as I nodded for him to begin.

"Remarkable... no... no... impossible... NO! NEVER!... I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" I hadn't realised Jasper was shadowing me until he suddenly had that outburst as he read the vampires' minds and stormed off and out of the back door.

Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "It appears it has already begun."

"What has?"

Stefan smirked at me. "Destiny."

They lost me.

Vladimir began the story. "Many millennia ago, the first vampire roamed the Earth in search of blood for he was thirsty. He came across a young pregnant female. She was in labour and he was too thirsty to find someone who looked more appetizing. He lunged onto the female and sank his teeth into her where they landed; her swollen stomach. Before he could extract any blood, The Children of the Moon approached him and flung him off and away from the pregnant female. The legend says that there were 15 of them and they made very short work of him. The venom inserted into the female's stomach was passed through to her unborn child. She died of shock and the child was delivered from her corpse."

Stefan continued. "Legend also says that one day, when a descendent is bitten, it will trigger a chemical and biological reaction in a nearby vampire's chemistry. He or she will be blessed with the burden of possessing most of the powers known in the history of vampires.

The descendent will be matched with the same abilities and talent as the other vampire; their opponent, for they must one day fight 'till the death. The survivor will be proved worthy of being the guardian of all vampires."

Vladimir took over again. "We were looking up ways to conquer the Volturi as always." Vladimir smirked.

"But then we heard from the Denali clan that your mate, Jasper has acquired some marvellous skills and that you have also welcomed a new member to your already overly sized clan." Stefan said.

My breathing caught. I understood exactly what was going on. Rav is the descendent of the first vampire. He would be destined to fight with Jasper until one of them is finished off for good. That's why I felt the need to protect him; it was his destiny to fight Jasper.

"Do we get to meet the young one?" Vladimir said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I'm here. I assume you mean me. My name is Ravner Lurt Blade." Rav walked past me and shook both of the Romanians hands. Their eyes widened and their smiles grew impossibly big as they took in his appearance; his eyes were defiantly proof that he was something special. Rav must have either heard the story from upstairs or just read their mind, possibly both.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ravner." Both of the vampires said at the same time.

"He is definitely the one, just look at his eyes!" Vladimir shined.

"This time we will be victorious!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Wait, I don't wanna take down any vampire clan! Those Volturi dudes sound a bit... well... there are so many of them! I've never been in a fight a day of my life!" Rav sounded anxious. His eyebrows pulled together and his forehead creased in stress.

"Don't fret my friend, you will have abilities beyond your imagination and will win!" Vladimir assured him.

"Oh I have never been so excited! I can't wait until the world is rid of the witch twins!" Stefan beamed.

"I can't compete with Jane and Alec! I'll either be in excruciating pain or won't feel or hear or see anything! What good will I be then? Apart from a chew toy for vampires!" Rav worried.

"How do you know their names and abilities? Has the Cullen clan explained so much to you already?" Vladimir asked.

"I read your thoughts... Can't all vampires do that?" Rav said.

Vladimir and Stefan exchanged a glance and they smiled immensely. "No, we cannot, you are very special my friend, You, Jasper it seems and Edward are the only ones. You and Jasper have the ability because you are truly special.

"But... no wait, I can't fight Jasper too! He's my friend!" Rav calmed down and exhaled long and heavily. "I need to sit down; metaphorically of course."

I still hadn't said anything. I still hadn't moved or breathed. I hadn't noticed until now so I pulled myself back together.

"Rav, you stay and chat with our guests. Vladimir and Stefan, Carlisle will be back form hunting shortly." I said in a dead voice.

"Excellent, we need to converse this with Carlisle." Vladimir said.

"Who's Carlisle?" Rav asked.

"He's only been a vampire for about half an hour and only knows Jasper and I," I apologised "Could you explain to him about Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Emmett too please. I need to speak to Jasper." I said while I walked out of the back door.

I walked through the forest until I picked up Jaspers scent and ran towards him. When I found him he was sitting down leaning on a tree with his knees up and his elbows resting on them. He cradled his head in his lap. His fingers were entwined with his blonde curls and they were squashed in his clenched fists. I sprinted up to him and sat beside him. I threw my arms around him.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I asked anxiously.

He shook his head but didn't speak. I'm getting my clothes dirty on the floor, but I don't care. Wow.

"It's going to be alright, Jasper. I won't let anything happen, that's just some stupid legends. It's okay." I assured him, or was I assuring myself?

"But look at me. Look what I've become. How can it not be true? I can read your thoughts! I can influence the elements! I can do everything! I'm a freak! I'm a freak who is going to kill or be killed!" He shouted.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale!" I shouted back. "Do not shout at me! You are no freak! Everything will be fine!"

"How do you know that?! Have you seen the outcome?! My existence is just a pointless test!"

"Your existence is not a pointless test! You were put on this Earth so we could be together! You are stronger than this! You've done so well with your diet and adjusting to this way of life!"

"Yes, and Bella's birthday went fantastically didn't it? When she dropped just the tiniest drop of blood I didn't lung at her and try to kill my brother's girlfriend! I didn't try fighting against my families grip to destroy my brother's only reason for being! I wasn't the reason for Edward leaving Bella and nearly killing them both!"

"Jasper, that wasn't your fault, you are the newest to this kind of lifestyle. Everyone found it difficult to resist the blood and quite frankly I blame Rosalie for nearly killing Edward, not you. Now could you please calm down a little?"

He sighed heavily and looked up at me. He smiled but it didn't read his eyes. "I'm sorry. I should not have shouted at you. That was inexcusable and rude and I'm severely sorry."

I hugged him. "It's okay, I understand. I love you." I whispered in his ear and hugged me tighter.

"I love you too; I don't deserve your understanding." He whispered back.

I pulled away. "Nonsense," I stood up and held out my hand. "We should get back."

**AWWWW POOR JAZZ!**

**I really adore Jasper!**

**I really hoped that you enjoyed reading this chapter. If not, tell me why! LOVE YOUS!**

**Reviewwwwwww vvvvvv**


	7. Suprise

**I think this chapter is a little unexpected.**

**Maybe it was expected and I made it a bit obvious.**

**Tell me what choo think!**

When Jasper and I reached the house Carlisle was sitting down on the crème two-seater couch next to Rav. Opposite them were Vladimir and Stefan.

"It's up to Ravner what he decides to do, you cannot ask for my permission because I will not give any. I don't own him; he has free will and is more than capable of deciding for himself." Carlisle said. "Ah, Alice, Jasper, It is good to see you again. Are you okay Jasper?" He said after he noticed our approach.

"Yes, thank you." Jasper said and he towed me to the dining table. It was dark outside and I looked at the clock. It said 4 am. Jasper sat down on a chair and I sat opposite him. He took both of my hands in his; one in each and played with my fingers nervously. We were silent for a while.

Jasper broke the silence. "I'm scared." He admitted, not looking up from our hands.

"Don't be, everything will work out for the best. I promise." I glanced at the clock again and it was 6 am. Doesn't time just fly when you're a vampire?

He looked up and smiled at me gratefully although I could tell that he was still sceptical.

"Please don't be scared." I begged.

"I can't help it. You're scared. I can feel it."

"I'm scared because of you; I don't want you to worry."

He looked down and stared at our hands again for a while.

"Could you promise me something?" Jasper surprised me.

"Of course I will." I blurted out without thinking.

"If you see something that is related to these circumstances what so ever, would you please not hesitate to tell me? Please don't spare my feelings."

"I promise. You deserve to know."

"Thank you." He leaned across the table to give me a swift peck on the lips. And smile at me as he settled back into his seat. I could tell he was still a little anxious about the future. I could hear Vladimir and Carlisle's conversation become a little more aggressive and didn't feel very comfortable down here.

"We should go change our clothes." I said.

"Why? We aren't going out anywhere today, are we? It's not as if we get body odour or anything."

"You know me Jasper. Come on, it will cheer you up!"

He chuckled. "It will cheer _you_ up." He chuckled again at my expression. "But whatever makes you happy makes me happy."

He stood up and took my hand. We ran upstairs to our bed room. He sat down on our black leather couch while I danced off to the wardrobe. I pulled out a nice deep blue jumper and a new pair of black jeans for Jasper and got myself a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white plain tee and a plain brown shirt to go over the top' only doing up half of the buttons. We dressed quickly and then I was stuck for ideas of that to do.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him.

"Why don't we go downstairs and join our guests?" He suggested, taking my hand.

"Sure." I replied but when I heard shouting erupting from downstairs I immediately regretted my answer.

We glided downstairs and saw Carlisle standing up leaning in closer to Vladimir with a furious expression. He was flanked by Rav and Vladimir was flanked by Stefan.

"Absolutly not!" Carlisle shouted. All of this violence was really unlike Carlisle. He is naturaly a calm and cheerful person.

"Carlisle please, don't get angry." Esme begged.

"You can't stop me Carlisle!" Vladimir fumed.

"The hell I can't!" Carlisle practically roared in his face.

"Hey Carl, Vlad, let's just calm down a little okay?" I said nervously. Neither of them even looked at me. I looked up to Jasper for help. He smiled at me and Carlisle and Vladimir's expressions and positions softened.

"I see your motivations, but surely you can understand mine. I cannot force the boy to do anything he doesn't wish to do." Carlisle said calmly.

Vladimir pursed his lips. "I guess I can. It still doesn't change anything. I know what I want. I know what the world needs. That is to be rid of the Volturi for good and the only way that is possible is by forcing or persuading this boy to go to Italy and-"

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted. I looked at Jasper and he seemed confused, had Carlisle seeped through his gift? Was he that adamant about not forcing Rav to kill the Volturi? Did he worry for the Volturi or did he think that it was unfair on Rav?

Vladimir seemed shocked too, but quickly turned his head to the door as if someone had called his name. His eye's darkened slightly. "There is a human outside." This guy is easily distracted. He licked his lips.

Within seconds the post popped through the door and I rush to receive it. "Don't eat our mailman." I muttered as I looked through the names of the envelopes and placed the letters not addressed to me down on the table next to a vase of red and white roses. I need to change them; one of their petals on one of the roses has a slight spec of brown on the petal. It's too inconspicuous for human eyes, but within a few days they'd notice. Prevention is better than cure as Esme says.

I noticed one had been addressed to the Cullen family and looked handwritten. I slipped open the triangular lid of the envelope swiftly and pulled out the letter. It was lilac and scented like flowers and had matching a purple floral pattern along the trim as a border. I placed the envelope on the table without taking my eyes off of the letter whilst opening it. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

I read the letter of Aro's perfect script aloud.

_Dear Carlisle and family,_

_I fear we are in grave danger, not just the Volturi, but all of immortals and mortals alike. The world as we know just may change very quickly, and I fear for the worst._

_I received a letter from a clan currently maintaining an inconspicuous residence in Romania. They blend in with the humans and feed on animals alone, just like you. You will find the letter enclosed in this envelope; I hope to never set my eyes upon it again. They plan to change all humans into vampires and change the entire race's diets to match their own. They claim to be the rightful Volturi._

_If you could please just understand my pleas. I beg you for your assistance as they plan on visiting us soon and plan to overthrow us then. Mutiny. I beg you to come and stand at my side to intimidate them and scare them off, though I must warn you, they are large in number, however I have no idea how large._

_Best regards, Aro._

_P.S. I understand if you wish to not accompany me at a grave time such as this and I will think of you no less._

Everyone was silent and still as statues. All but Jasper and I.

"Read what the letter says from the other clan that had scared Aro." He said.

I nodded. The paper was folded in with the one from the Volturi and I quickly separated them and placed the Volturi's plea on the table.

The letter was written on very thin white paper that had been crumpled and torn slightly at the sides. The scent was odd, the tiniest hint of human blood, the same floral scent as the letter we received from the Volturi, (Probably because they were in the same envelope and the scent had subbed off onto it.) Aro's scent, Caius and Marcu's scents I recognised too, but there was one that I did not. It Was definitely a vampire though.

_Dear Aro, Caius and Marcus,_

_I am a leader of a very large and powerful coven who lives inconspicuously in Romania in the everyday normal lifestyle of the humans. Do not let this information warm your thoughts about us. We are lethal and intend on proving that to you very soon._

_A large part of my clan and I intend on showing up for a visits in three days. This will not be a friendly visit included with smiles and cheer. Blood will be shed. I will take over the Volturi by depriving you of your place on the throne, which will result in you being exterminated no doubt as I cannot see you backing down easily. When I gain the power that is rightfully mine, I will order that every human will be transformed into vampires. Everyone will be surviving off of the blood of the animals as opposed to humans. _

_Although up until now I have been continuously reminding you that I am not your friend and you should feel fear at my words, surely you can see the good side of which is my aim. To stop vampires living off of helpless humans and changing humans into vampires to stop them being so helpless._

_I do hope that you step down from the throne as I do not offer second chances._

_I will be with your shortly._

_Victor Scar._


	8. To my Dismay

Edward was the first one to speak. I hadn't heard him come in but he had Bella behind his back and clinging to his right arm.

"So what are we going to do? We can't just sit here."

"Yes we can and we will. I want nothing to do with those pests and no friend of mine does either." Vladimir interfered.

"Think about it Vladimir, the whole world is at stake, vampires and humans." Carlisle interjected.

"What about the risk? I can't put Jasper in that kind of danger." I said, it sounded more like begging.

"I can take care of myself Alice." Jasper said, stroking my cheek.

"I think we should go. If there are so many of us we are more likely to scare them off." Bella said.

"No, Bella. You will not go anywhere near Italy ever again. They're still waiting for you to become a vampire." Edward said sternly through his teeth.

"And if we go Aro will see that she still isn't changed." Esme said.

"We will just have to make sure he doesn't touch any of us." Jasper said.

"Wait, we haven't even decided that we are going yet." I said.

"What have we missed?" Emmett said when he bounced through the door followed by Rosalie.

I passed them the two letters and they read them both quickly. At first their faces showed shock, then disbelief, then Emmett was excited and Rose was scared.

"So are we going to go to this party? We can't let this invitation go got waste." Emmett said, grinning widely and flapping the letters about.

"No, we will not. It isn't safe." I said firmly.

"But we have to. It doesn't seem like we have a choice." Carlisle said.

"I think that it's a great idea." Stefan said, surprising us all.

"WHAT!?" Vladimir exclaimed with disgust.

"Think about it, if we could get Ravner there to meet the Volturi, he will realise why we must be rid of them and therefore will take action. It's a long shot but possible." Stefan explained.

"A very long shot." Rav corrected.

"Look, either way, we are without a choice as Carlisle has already pointed out. We either risk ourselves or risk the whole world." Rose said.

"She's right, and we don't have any time to waist, no more arguing, we're going and that's that." Esme concluded.

"Esme please let me come, I can help. The more the merrier right?" Bella pleaded.

"No, Bella. It is far too dangerous for a human." Esme said.

"It's dangerous for you too! I can help!"

"You are no help to us while you're human."

"Then bite me! Do it now!"

"Enough!" Edward shouted. "Bella there is no time and think about Charlie and Renee and your friends. You can spend the time we are away in La Push with your friends down there. I'd rather you had some kind of protection, even if it's just guard dogs."

Bella mumbled something unintelligible.

"Right, it's sorted then, Rose, call the airport and book us tickets." Carlisle said as he ran upstairs to pack a bag.

"Take me with you, Edward." Bella pleaded again.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Nothing you can say will make me change my mind Bella. I'd rather you dead than you go to Italy and be anywhere near Jane or Aro or any of them."

Bella huffed but said no more.

"Jaz, this isn't right." I whispered as I took his hand in mine.

"Everything will be fine. I don't see why everyone is so fussed about the danger; there is hardly any." He assured me.

"Hardly any?! I understand that this is nothing compared to what you've been through but-" Jasper put his cold finger on my lips before I could finish.

"Shh. Let it drop. This will all be over before you know it." He smiled at me as he moved his finger from my lips to pull my chin up so his lips could meet mine in a comforting kiss.

I sighed.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked softly.

I smiled. "Why do you bother asking? You already know."

We had a 20 hour flight to Italy and the entire way I was very anxious and just sat there with my eyes closed and head rested back on my chair trying to see. I just merely wanted a peek what the outcome was but I couldn't see clearly because my emotions were all over the place and my own subconscious biased opinion scattered things before I could see them. This made me to become very frustrated; I hated being blind.

Jasper was well aware of my mood however, he thought better to not say anything. He's a smart boy.

I probably would've ended up snapping at him and telling him to go away or starting an argument with him.

To be honest, I couldn't tell you what everyone else was doing; I don't know if they were even there. For all I know they could of been doing some kind of African voodoo dance and chanting as loud as they could and even with my super sensitive vampire hearing I wouldn't noticed in the slightest. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts and trying to concentrate very hard on the future (unsuccessfully).

When Jasper began tugging on my arm and informed me that it was time to go I was relieved and was only too eager to get off of the plane. We didn't bother catching a coach to Volterra like everyone else so we rented cars. Jasper and I shared yellow porche (Of course I chose It.), Edward managed to find himself an exact replica of the silver Volvo and Carlisle rode with him. Emmett and Rosalie rented a red BMW and Vladimir and Stefan rented... wait for it... a funeral hearse!

We got there in no time at all but Vladimir and Stefan fell behind a little with the funeral hearse but we started without them; they knew where the Volturi were. It didn't take them long to catch up though, by the time we had all exited our vehicles, Vlad and Stef were just coming up the road.

It was slightly sunny that say so we thought it would be safer to hug the walls and keep to the shadows if the shade.

We were greeted by Gianna at the desk – a human who worked for the Volturi in hope to one day become one of them – in the lobby and gave us a welcoming smile.

"It's good to finally see you. Aro has been anticipating your visit." She said politely.

"Enough chit chat, we have a serious problem on our hands and have little time. Follow me." Jane said as she burst through the large wooden doors. She turned on her heal and began walking without waiting for a response as she said the words 'follow me.' I hated that woman, but I have to admit, her gift – though I'd call it a curse – scared the hell out of me. Everyone complied without hesitation. Her long black cape ridded the wind as she strode off down the marble hallway at just quicker than human pace.

"Jane, I would like to ask you if-"It happened very fast. One second Edward started talking to Jane. Second He placed his hand on her shoulder. Third she looked at him with disgust as if he was not worthy to touch her. Forth, Edward was on the ground, back arched upwards and he suffered the full effect of Jane's _'gift' _

"You bitch! Stop hurting him!" I shouted at her. The next thing I knew, Edward was lying limp on the groud gasping as Jane released him. No, not released him, but transferred her sttention to me. I was now on the ground writhing in excrutiating pain. It was so painful I couldn't speak, I couldn't scream, I couldn't even think.

"Jane! Enough!" Aro said as he spproached. Jane released me and I was doing the same thing Edward was recovering from.

"Yes, master." Jane smiled up at Aro as if he were her farther and there was obvious loving devotion. Of course she didn't really feel that way and it was just that other vampire's gift making her like him so much, but either way, it made me feel nauseated.

"I apologise my friends for Jane's rude behaviour. I would like to thank you for joining me in my time of great need." Aro's voice was sincere.


	9. Deja Vu

**To those two magnificent people who have reviewed, favourited my story and me and an author, you are phenomenal.**

**I honestly felt like crying when I checked my E-mails. Thank you sooooo much!**

**Please continue reviewing because it truly makes me happy.**

**It doesn't take long to click a button and type a small comment so please do so.**

**You'll do it if you love me. :D**

**I'm raving to Deathstars, Black stone cherry and Eminem whilst writing this. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Enjoy!**

"Think nothing of it Aro." Carlisle smiled.

"But how could I not? This is a very big deal. This is very dangerous." Aro said shaking his head as he looked at the floor as if it was wrong and we shouldn't be here. He looked up and smiled at Edward. "Miss Isabella is in good health I trust?"

Edward stiffened. "Yes." He said curtly.

"Is she an immortal yet? I wouldn't like to think you were going back on your bargain." Aro raised an eyebrow.

"The date is set. She will be changed after her school graduation. It's been discussed and I've seen it." I stepped in.

"Very well," Aro said. "Shall we?" He said as he swiftly turned his back on us and walked down the long corridor. We all followed nervously but held our heads high.

Aro finally reached very tall wooden doors and pushed them open effortlessly. A human would have had to put much force in it, whereas Aro, just simply pushed slightly and they swung open freely.

Marcus and Caius were sitting is their thrones on a platform of while marble and had their guards close to their sides.

"Good morning." Marcus greeted. His words dragged slowly as if he were on the brink of sleep.

Caius simply nodded stiffly.

Aro glided to the other side of the room and onto his thrown at vampire speed. His eyes widened as he noticed Vladimir and Stefan.

"Oh, my old friends. What a pleasant surprise to see you here." He raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't call us _friends_ exactly," Vladimir clarified.

"Surely you wouldn't claim us to be enemies." He said as his eyes shifted quickly to Jane and back to him.

Vladimir and Stefan exchanged a long, anxious glance and then faced Aro again.

"Not at all," Stefan agreed reluctantly.

I wondered why Aro hadn't touched any of us yet to read our minds. That's normally the first thing he does...

Edward leaned down to whisper in my ear "Aro is very grateful for us being here. He doesn't want to drive us away or make us feel uncomfortable."

I nodded and Aro smiled sheepishly at Edward, obviously hearing when he said.

"Would you like to be shown where your rooms are? I'm sure you'd all like to freshen up after the long journey." Aro said.

"That would be very nice, thank you Aro." Carlisle said.

"I wasn't expecting to see Vladimir and Stefan here so we will have to arrange for a room for them too." Aro said. "Oh, and who is this?" He looked at Rav questioningly.

Rav cleared his throat and took an uneasy step forward. "My name is Ravner Lurt Blade."

"It's a pleasure to meet your young Ravner. Please, do not fear me, son. I mean you no harm and wish for you to be happy and content and swarmed with abundance for your short stay here." Aro smiled warmly.

Rav smiled at him in response and immediately taking a liking to him.

Vladimir was murmuring harshly to Stefan, something about being a traitor to our species for liking the Volturi.

It was agreed that Rav would stay with Jasper and I as he was more comfortable with us than the rest of the family.

"Alice?" Rav asked as I was unpacking my clothes. He was sitting on a crimson leather sofa; I told him he needs to practice acting human.

"Yes, what is it Rav?" I answered as I was folding a blue top of Jaspers.

"Do you have any water?"

I laughed. "No, why do you ask?"

"My throat's sore."

I whizzed around to take a better look at him. "Oh my, you still haven't hunted!"

"Hunted?!" He asked a little alarmed. Okay he was very alarmed. "I've only got a sore throat!"

"What? Only sore? You should be in pain; your throat should be burning!"

"It's fine, just a little sore, if I had some water-"

"Jaz," I interrupted. "Could you quickly go ask Aro's permission to go take Rav hunting please?" I said urgently.

"Of course, love." He smiled. "Come along, Rav. I'll show you how the pro's do it." He grinned.

Rav looked... to be honest, mortified. "Don't worry honey; it will be okay, just do as Jasper says." I encouraged. He swallowed and followed Jasper out of the room.

While I was finishing unpacking, I was thinking about how unusually well Rav was settling into this kind of lifestyle of being a vampire. His mind accepted the fact that he was a vampire really well and we haven't had any trouble with him. He said his throat was merely sore. He could've just been trying to be modest but it's quite a thing to downplay especially considering the amount of time he's been a vampire. His eyes have maintained their original colour from when he was human. He is capable of many talents. His newborn strength will never fade or weary despite his diet. He is truly something special; I'm so glad I met him.

Once I was finished I lay down on the king sized bed on my stomach - kicking my shoes off and crossing my ankles in the air - and pulled out a book. A few hours later Jasper and Rav arrived back. They were smiling and playfully punching each other's arms. I rolled over and put my book down and smiled at them.

"Did you boys have fun?" I asked as I ran over the other side of the room and threw my arms around Jaspers neck.

He chuckled. "Yes. I'm guessing you missed me?"

I smiled and pressed my lips to his but pulled away when Rav pretended to make a heaving noise. I laughed – a little embarrassed – and let go of Jasper. I wrapped my arms around Rav's waist quickly and pulled away.

"Do you feel any better?" I asked.

"I feel great." He said honestly.

"You mean there isn't a burning sensation at all?" I asked sceptically.

"Nope," He shined whilst making a popping sound on the 'p'.

"Wow."I said amazed. I couldn't think of anything else to say or do but stare at him blankly like an idiot.

We decided to watch a couple of our favourite movies in our room that night but eventually got bored and somehow ended up playing chess with Aro. Marcus didn't feel like it and to be honest I was a bit frightened of Caius. We should really have spent this time discussing what we were going to do when the coven came but none of us wanted to think about it; we all tried avoiding it.

I won everyone I competed against because I could see what they were planning to do before they made the move. Edward was the hardest to compete so we called it a draw after a few hours of just staring at the board after just two moves. Rav was very good at it, what with him being able to read minds and all. So was Jasper a good player.

It was Vladimir's turn to play Jasper when Jane burst through the doors at vampire speed. Her face looked even paler – if that were even possible – and her eyes were wide with fear.

"They're here Aro. They've come for us." She gasped.

**GAHHH!!! THEY'RE HERE!!!**

**I'm excited to see what happens next!**

**Well, you should be anyway, I already know, I've already planned this story out. XD**

**Please review and I will give you a virtual huggle. (:**


	10. The End

**To those people to have favourited, alerted and authored, THANK YOU LOOOOOOADS!**

**Honestly, I could kiss you I'm that happy.**

**By the way, I can't take full credit for this story. My amazing big brother and I just threw some idea's together although I'm the one who wrote it, the idea was mainly his. Let's give a review thanking Chris!**

**Also a huge thank you to my baby sister Becky for picking some epic-fied vampire names.**

**PLEASE READ! THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I can't use the internet from Monday to Friday next week.**

**Its part of my punishment, I'm severely sorry. I will make up for it though by uploading at least two chapters next weekend.**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

"Here? Already? I thought we had more time!" Aro panicked. It was odd seeing Aro panic; he's always a very calm, tranquil but chirpy person.

"Yes, master. They're in the city. We have minutes left." Jane matched Aro's tone. I had never seen Jane scared before. If I wasn't so terrified myself I would had probably enjoyed it.

"Should we leave?" I heard Stefan whisper to Vladimir.

"No. We are not cowards." Vladimir said firmly although fear was clear in his eyes.

I sprinted over to Jasper and held his hand tightly. Why did we have to come here? This could have been resolved without us being here. What if they were bluffing about their numbers and they are just one or two?

"But we didn't know. It could have been thousands for all we knew. It's better to be safe than sorry." Edward said. His face was tight and I knew he was thinking if he was ever going to see Bella again.

"Prevention is better than cure." Esme guessed what I was thinking and smiled at me. It didn't reach her eyes. Her topaz liquid marbles scanned the room. Once they settled on Carlisle she was at his side in a flash.

I took the time to memorize all of my families and friends faces. Just in case we lost some.

Emmett was arguing with Rose and had an irritated look on his face. Rose was pleading with him. After a moment I got the gist of it. She was begging him to leave with her but he wanted to stay and 'get a piece of the sweet action cake'.

Edward was standing away from everyone, looking like a complete outcast and I could see that he felt like one too. I know part of him wished that Bella was here so he could tell her once again how much he loves her and how much he wanted her to be safe and happy. But he was also relieved that she wasn't here to be in such danger.

Esme and Carlisle were having a silent conversation. Both had a hand on each other's face and were just gazing into each other's eyes; reading each other's soul.

Vladimir and Stefan were having a very awkward conversation. They were telling each other thank you for being there for all of this time and it was a pleasure knowing you ect. However they didn't seem very comfortable discussing the subject. They were looking at the floor, fidgeting, rubbing the back of their necks and clearing their throats a lot.

Aro was talking his brothers through what they were going to do if certain circumstances arose. Marcus looked relived and Caius looked... well... pissed actually. It was the first time I'd ever seen any kind of emotion on Marcus's face ever.

Jane and Alec were assuring each other that they are better than any number of vampires alone and could defeat an army if they wanted to. They both seemed sceptical.

I looked up to my favourite face last. Making sure this memory would be the most vivid. Even though I had photographic memory, every time I looked at his face it was as if it was for the first time. He was so beautiful. His blonde curls falling into his eyes. He lifted one white sparkling hand and tucked them behind his ear. The sun coming beaming through the glass roofing was brilliantly bouncing off of his skin, emphasizing how painfully beautiful he was. His caramel eyes were melting into mine, like two seas of lava crashing into each other, and then flowing together as one. He released my hand and brought both of his up to cradle my face tightly. His eyebrows pulled together in stress and if he were able to cry, I know for definite he could have done.

"I love you." He said in an agonized but sure stern voice, like it was an order.

"I thought you thought that this wasn't a big deal." I tried teasing but my voice was hoarse and it didn't come out right, I didn't care.

"I have a very bad feeling. I feel like something terrible is going to happen." His voice cracked.

"Don't be silly. Everything will be fine." I think I was trying to assure myself more than I was trying to assure him.

"I love you." He repeated again, the same stern voice as before.

"I love you too." I whispered and he crushed his lips to mine fiercely. It was hard and furious and full of passion. It felt too intimate to be doing in front of people but I didn't care. I didn't care that I was about to die. I didn't care that it was the end of the world as we know it. I didn't care that god knows how many vampires were only seconds away from us, their bloodlust in overdrive. All I cared about was the man whose lips were crushing mine.

At that moment the heavy wooden doors swung open and crashed against the marble walls. Jasper let go of me to pull me behind him. He kept a firm grip on my arm to remind himself that I was still there. I wriggled free and wrapped my arms around his; kissing his bicep lightly.

"I do believe that that was the longest journey I have every taken." A deep man's voice said. It had a very strong accent in it too that sent a chill down my side.

"I agree. Next time we should get them to come to us." Another man said. He too had a strong ancient. I shuddered.

Laughter boomed around the room like a ball bouncing off of the walls. I couldn't place how many people were laughing. It could have been 20 or it could have been 200.

"Right you are my friend! Right you are!"

"Good morning, my friends!" Aro said clapping his hands together once and stepping towards the vampires.

I peak around to see how many there are. THERE ARE 29!

There are just 24 of us in the room including Aro, Marcus and Caius's guards!

I might as well start praying now!

The leader of the clan - who must have been this mysterious Victor Scar – looked exactly like the man in my vision of Jasper bowing. I head Edward growl as he too saw the truth in my thoughts.He had a stubbly beard and shoulder length curly black hair. He wore an 18th century black suit with a crimson waistcoat and matching handkerchief in his pocked shaped into two triangles.

"Ah now, Aro. I would not be calling us friends exactly." A vicious grin spread across his face like a deadly virus. "Please, let me introduce myself. I must still maintain my manners." He put his right hand on his chest "My name is Victor Scar," - gesturing to a tall man with ginger short cropped hair with alarmingly pale skin dressed in similar clothes to Victor but all plain black – "This is one of my personal body guards, Draven Rain." The ginger vampire, Draven Rain, nodded. And then Victor gestured to a man on his right. He was bald and had many scars all over his face and head just like Jasper. He was very muscular, even more than Emmett. He wore the same clothes as Draven Rain. "This is my other personal body guard, Kyrian Wailcurse." He too nodded. Both his and Kyrian Wailcurse's faces wore solemn. "And these," He said, speaking a lot louder and raising his hands up in the air pointing two crimson painted thumbnails back behind him to the 26 vampires dressed in identical grey 18th century suits. "These are a handful of my followers, my friends, my allies." He dropped his arms down to his sides and smiled smugly.

Aro smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you." He said hoarsely.

The entire army of vampires remained emotionless, their piercing red eyes shooting into specific individuals like bullets. Victor was smiling a grin so intimidating it made me want to run and hide. Run at vampire speed and hide.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger, I thought this chapter was getting too long and it was only going to double in size. DON'T HATE ME! If I can I will upload another one tomorrow, if not, I will make sure I have two chapters at least uploaded next weekend for you. I am really sorry about not being able to upload the rest of the week.**


	11. The End of My World

**I'm so sorry that this is so short! I found it impossible to elongate it lol.**

**There is a spider on my window and I am terrified; thought I'd let you know.**

**I've started writing a new story which I intend on uploading a few chapters soon.**

**I don't have a name for it yet but it's epic, at least I think so.**

**It will be rated T for strong language. It's written from a CIA agent's point of view and he's a sexy ass vampire. He is tracking down the Cullen's when Edward gets caught on Speed cam whilst running (LOL) and they try to get the Cullen's help them solve this vampire massacre going on. Please read it and give it the benefit of the doubt!**

**Next chapter will be up on Friday!**

"I trust that you know why I am here?" Victor said.

Aro nodded anxiously.

"Will you be stepping down and handing your authority over to me?" Victor asked, raising an eyebrow.

Aro swallowed loudly. "I shall not be stepping down. My brothers and I intend on staying the Volturi."

Victor sighed. "It seems that a fight is the only way. Well, a slaughter." Victor shook his head. "I truly dislike violence."

"Then let there be none. Could we not discuss these matters? Perhaps a compromise could be made with your terms."

"I am sorry Aro. My decision is made and I am not changing it. We will be the Volturi whether I must take it by force or by you merely stepping down." Victor took a step forward. "Think about it, no blood may be shed today. No blood may be shed ever. I could even keep you and your brothers in the Volturi. You could be guards."

"I apologise, but I stand by my words. I shall not step down today. Nor shall I step down tomorrow or any other day ever. Marcus, Caius and I have always been the Volturi, and always will be the Volturi." Aro turned and looked at Alec. "Alec, a little help here please?"

Alec nodded anxiously and stared intently at the coven. At first Victor looked confused, then after a while, he looked smug again.

Aro glared at Alec. "Well? Why aren't you doing it boy!"

"I am master. It doesn't affect them master." Alec said timidly, his voice not even a whisper.

Victor cleared his throat. He placed his hand in his pocket and Jasper and Edward growled in unison, then Jasper stiffened. Victor raised an eyebrow at them and lifted his hand out of his pocket. In his grasp lay a large green gem. The one I saw in my vision. The light bounced off of it and it sparkled in response, just like vampire skin.

"No!" Jasper shouted. Edward looked anxiously at Jasper.

"Don't do it Jasper!" Edward shouted.

"WE WONT COME WITH YOU!" Jasper shouted at Victor.

"I see you have special talents my friends. I cannot see any other possibility of you having knowledge of this magnificent diamond." Victor said while turning the emerald gem around in front of his face; admiring the light shining off of it at every angle he moved it to.

"May I be informed of what is going on?" Aro said irritated.

"Of course," Victor said. "This gem is one of a kind. It is made out of vampire venom and the purest of all diamonds found near the centre of the Earth's crust. It was given to me by my creator, Louisa Blood. It has the power to do many great talents. One of which is repel_ some _gifts. Another is to hypnotise vampires. It also has many abilities I am yet to discover. Magnificent isn't it?"

Jasper Growled and Edward stepped forward. Victor ignored them.

"Why has it got such a strong reaction from Jasper and Edward?" Aro mused.

"Because they know what I intend to do with it. What I intend to do with Jasper and Crarlisle." Now it was my time to growl.

What was he going to do to my Jasper? What is he going to do with Carlisle?

"What do you want with them?" I demanded menacingly.

Victor laughed. "Jasper has much experience with new borns; the best, I have heard. I figured he will come in great need with my future plans. Carlisle has the control of which none of us have. Many more shall be lost than saved if I do the changing. Also, when everyone is turned, he can help people avert their hunger to animals. I plan on hypnotising them shortly." He smiled at me.

"You said you wanted to make things better; do good! That's sick! You won't touch them!" I shouted.

"Oh wont I?"

"I SHALL NEVER FOLLOW YOU!" Carlisle's screams of shock were mixed in with my own.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"Oh we will see about that." He threw his head back and laughed hard. "I do not like being mean. But sometimes it is quite pleasurable." He lifted the stone to his mouth. He whispered something in some language I didn't understand but I heard Jasper Whitlock and Carlisle Cullen mixed in there somewhere. Then he kissed it and held it above his head. Jasper's arms fell limp at his sides as he stared at the stone. Carlisle mirrored him.

"NO!" I shouted as I clung onto Jasper.

"Come to my side, my children." Victor said softly. It sounded terrifying though with his accent.

"NO!" Esme and I shouted in unison as Jasper and Carlisle left us to stand at Victor's side.

Victor smiled at Jasper and Carlisle. "Now shall we kill your friends?"

"Yes master." Jasper and Carlisle said together. I heard Esme sobbing tearlessly.

"Oh, I don't think so." Demetri said as he stepped in the room with Felix and about 10 other vampires I didn't know. "You're outnumbered. Leave now."

Victor thought for a moment and then nodded. "This is not over. I will get what I want." He turned to Jasper and Carlisle. "I will take these two with me, or I will order them to kill themselves."

Then Victor walked away with my life, my heart, my soul.

**Thank's for reading, again I'm sorry about it being so short.**

**Next chapter up Friday!**

**Don't forget to check on my new story!**

**Reviews are much appreciated!**


	12. Note

**I'm so sorry I couldn't go on the internet on the weekend and I promised you two chapters and my computer died yesterday!**

**I just want you guys to know I'm never giving up on this story, I've started it and so I'm going to finish it. Enjoy!**

Esme and I spent the rest of the night crying tearless sobs in our rooms. No one disturbed us and Rav didn't come back. I guess they were trying to give us some time alone.

When the dun began to rise I decided that it was unfair to cut off the rest of the world so I left the room and began walking down the marble corridors to the throne room to join the others.

"How are you holding up, dear?" I heard Aro quicken his pace to walk beside me.

I smiled sheepishly at him. "Not so good." I admitted.

"Oh my dear, I am so very sorry for your loss. We all are. I especially am concerned about my good friend and ally Carlisle." He shook his head sadly.

I cleared my throat, "So what do you think we should do about it then?"

"I don't follow," He raised an eyebrow at me confused.

"Well are we going to threaten the Morte coven to get them back? Are we going to attack their current habitat? Surely you've thought of something to save them."

Aro sighed. "I'm afraid there is nothing we can do without killing us all. It is a suicide mission."

"What? Aro we can't just do nothing!" I exploded at him, pulling myself to a halt.

He stopped when he realized I had and walked to my side. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked deep into my eyes. "Is it truly worth it? Worth killing all of these people for the sake of two, when we are sure to fail anyway?"

"You don't know that! No one does! I can't sit here and just mope around while Jasper and Carlisle are with them! I don't know what they're doing to them! Neither do they! They're under a trance!"

"Alice, I know you grieve for them, I do too. However, I cannot endanger all of my men like that." He hissed sternly.

"I thought you are here to do good; to protect all!" I accused.

"Alice that is exactly what I am doing. I am sacrificing two to save us all." Aro let to go of my shoulders and stormed down the hall. I stormed the opposite direction toward the throne room.

When I forced my way through the doors I was surprised to see Edward sitting on the steps alone. He had his face cradled in his hands and his face was chagrined.

My throat was thick and my eyes were tingling. Loud sobs erupted from my chest but I couldn't stop. How could Aro not help me get Jasper back? Was I ever going to see him again?

Edward looked up to me with a sympathetic expression. I sat down next to him and lay my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"It s going to be alright, Alice." He comforted.

I shook my head. "Aro won't help bring them back. I'll never see him again, Edward. My Jaspers gone forever."

"I really don't know what to do Alice. I'm so sorry. We have to think of a way to get them back."

I nodded. "I'm never giving up on him."

Edward took my hand in his. "Neither will I, I will fight until the end with you for him."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Edward."

"What are big brothers for eh?" He laughed. "Want to go back to your room and play cards or something?"

I laughed half-heartedly. "Sure." I wasn't in the mood but maybe that meant it would cheer me up a little. Not that I could ever be happy without Jasper.

He tugged on my hand and pulled me to my feet. He towed me along to my room by my hand.

"_What's this?" Edward said behind me. I turned to see him picking up a folded piece of paper with 'Edward & Alice' written on it._

"What was that?" Edward stopped outside my door when he saw my vision in his head.

"I don't know." I said.

We walked inside and went straight to the draw next to the bed. I found the pack of cards and took them out of the packet.

"What's this?" Edward said behind me. I turned to see him picking up a folded piece of paper with 'Edward & Alice' written on it.

"I don't know. Open it and read it." I saw Edward's eyes flash forward and back over the paper quickly and then they widened.

"Well?" I pressed.

He looked up at me from the paper. His eyes were still very wide with shock. "Victor Scar wants us to meet him."

**VADA VADA VOOOOOOM!**

**Sorry about this being a small chapter, bigger chapter coming up soon I promise!**


	13. Possibility

**Woah, I seriously apologise for not updating so often anymore.**

**I guess I don't have an excuse but that I am really lazy. Sorry.**

**I won't give up on this story though; there will always be another chapter around the corner!**

"What? When?" I asked surprised.

"Tonight, they want to meet us at this address_." _He waved the paper at me but I didn't care whatwas on it.

"What should we do?"

He thought about that for a moment. "I guess we go."

"Are you sure it's safe?" I asked sceptically.

He pursed his lips. "We will take Vlad and Stef." He saw the doubt and worry in my eyes and added "We will save Jasper and Carlisle, no matter the cost."

He was right of course, we had to go. I've promised myself that no matter what, I will save him and have him safe and in my arms again, even if it meant meeting up with Victor.

"Victor says not to tell anyone about this though, be he won't complain I don't think with having Vladimir and Stefan to accompany us."

I nodded. "Let's do this." I said surely.

Stefan and Vladimir were only too eager to go; must have been the excitement and adrenaline. We didn't tell anyone else about our little get together so we had to sneak out. We all climbed into Edwards rented silver Volvo and began speeding down the city.

I sat in the front passenger seat. I tuned out the sound of Vladimir and Stefan bickering in the back and listened to the soothing sound of the rain trickling down the windows. I watched the raindrops slither down the glass and change directions like a snake according to where the wind sent it. I imagined Jasper was sitting next to me holding my hand. It relaxed me a little until I remembered that it was only my imagination and I would probably never feel his soft hand in mine ever again.

Edward stopped the car outside of our destination; some sort of night club or pub of which I didn't care enough to concentrate on the name. Edward reached over and squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a reassuring smile.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, let's get this over with." I forced a smile onto my face but I think he saw through it but pretended not to notice.

I pushed open the door and stepped out into the cold dark night. Closing my eyes, I angled my face up towards the sky to feel the rain splatter over my face and slide down my features. I really wanted to cry like a human could. I sighed and went to the other side of the car to meet Edward, Stefan and Vladimir.

"Here we go." Stefan bounced.

I sighed and mentioned for him to lead. He walked up to the door and pushed it open lightly. When the door creaked open a fraction I could smell a mixture of foul and fabulous things. I could smell Humans, lots and lots of humans and their blood, sweat, alcohol, cigarettes, human food and many other smells that again I didn't really care about. All I was concerned by was the very sweet aroma of vampire scents that were clear as day in all of the chaos.

When the door opened slightly more, I could see a fraction of the area inside it. _Great_, it was a gothic night club. So stereotypical that a vampire would arrange to meet up here to discuss who owns the world. The room was very dark with the occasional coloured light flickering across the dance floor exposing people dressed in various dark coloured clothing with... exotic hair styles. (These people seriously needed my help when dressing in the mornings.) People bobbed up and down as they tried moving to the rhythm of the fast bass and drums pounding though the atmosphere. The music alone made me feel claustrophobic.

We all stepped in reluctantly and I could see the room more clearly with my vampire vision. There were cracks in the walls where fake human skulls lay, watching the riot of people below. There were candles in glass bottles that sent a dim light of fire around a small circle, but they were too high up (probably to prevent people using them in a fight) to create any useful light. The place looked like it used to be an old church and still had the religious stain glass windows with pictures of Christ. Edward, Vladimir, Stefan and I pushed our way through the crowd gently (trying not to break anyone's bones) and began our search for the vampires. It was hard to find out where their scent came from when it was mixed in with all of the other smells.

"Where do you think they are?" I had to shout to Edward even though he was right next to me and had super hearing.

"I have no idea." He replied, but I could barely hear him. It sounded as if someone was whispering to you when you had your headphones on loud. "Let's check upstairs. Vladimir and Stefan, you check down here." He stopped for a second. "Don't eat anyone."

They nodded reluctantly as Edward and I made our way for the stone spiral stairs. I had perfect balance so I strolled up perfectly graceful; however, humans would have had to hug the floor to keep from falling; Bella certainly would have.

Upstairs wasn't as packed as before and I instantly knew why. The floor was thick glass and you could see the room below it if you looked down. The walls were decorated exactly the same as downstairs and there were large mood lamps in the corners of the room that reached the ceiling. But the reason for so many people's absence wasn't because of those, it was because in the corner of the room were two bright red love seats facing each other and on the one facing us were four vampires.

I recognised them all but one. Draven Rain, the ginger vampire was there. Kyrian Wailcurse, the bald muscular vampire. Victor Scar, the leader of this clan and a woman. She had pale blond hair that was very thin and brought together at a neat ballerina bun at the back of her head. She wore an old gothic black dress that draped over her shoes. It had a dark green corset around her middle that matched Victor's waist coat. Her hand was lightly tracing patterns across Victor's chest while glaring at me with ruby eyes and an intimidating smile playing around her mouth.

"Alice, Edward, It'd good to see you again." He leaned his head to the right where the blond was still placing patterns on his torso. "This is my wife, Cora Hatebreed Scar."

She nodded to us and I mirrored the movement. Edward was not so cautious.

"What do you want? Where is Jasper and Carlisle?" He spat at them.

"That is exactly what I wish to discuss, please," He gestured to an identical sofa to what he was sitting on in front of him "sit."

Edward didn't move but he stiffened. I nudged him and went to sit down and soon he followed too.

"Let's dive right into the fire." Victor leaned forward - Cora pulled her hand back to rub his shoulders with her other – and rested his elbows on his knees "You want Jasper and Carlisle back, and I want the Volturi; I think we can help each other out here."

I was completely lost and he saw that on my face. He shuffled forward. "You see-" Victor was cut off when Kyrian and Draven stood up in a protective position in front of Victor. I turned around to see that Stefan and Vladimir were standing behind us. "It's okay boys, they mean us no harm."

Stefan and Vladimir came to sit down either side of us and looked confused at Victor and us. Although their faces were those of bad actors... maybe they'd already guessed what was going on.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Victor chuckled. "If you help me destroy the Volturi with your amazing talents then in return I shall give you your beloved James and Carlisle back."

"Jasper, not James." Edward growled. "Why don't you just hypnotise us too?"

"I feel ashamed to of done that to the blond men, and do not wish to do it again. That is why I am willing to give them up for your services."

The possibility was back again. I could hold Jasper again. I could hear his sweet breath whisper his love for me. I could be with him for eternity and all I would have to do was say okay and pull off a few heads. It was so wrong. Yet oh so tempting...

"I need a minute..." I said and I jumped up from my seat and rushed out of the front door at vampire speed. I didn't care if anyone saw me. I couldn't think straight in there with all of that noise and the smells.

I continued running and running and running until I reached a small forest. I sat down on a log and started weighing up my options.

On the one hand, if I agreed to help destroy the Volturi, then the world would change... but could it possibly be for the better? It could be. Bella would get her wish to be with Edward forever. Everyone would turn 'vegetarian'. I could be with Jasper and Esme could have Carlisle and the world would be rid of the Volturi.

On the other hand, most of the humans wouldn't survive if Carlisle didn't agree to help. The world as we know it would change. The vampire race would die out eventually. I would be betraying everyone.

I couldn't seem to think of anymore negatives and there seemed to be more positives than bad points.

Maybe I could agree but then turn on them at the last minute and kill the Morte Coven. But we would lose so many and I wouldn't know how to reverse what has been done to Jasper...

No, that option was out.

I did say that I would save Jasper no matter the cost... but could I?

I guess now all there is is yes or no.

Jasper or the word. The world or Jasper.


	14. Fatal Decision

**Really Short I know, but yet it's so vital!**

**What will Alice choose?**

**Why am I asking? I already know! Now start reading so you'll know too!  
**

"I can't do this!" I shouted as I fisted my hair with both hands.

How was I supposed to make this decision! How could I choose between Jasper and the entire planet!

With a snarl, I kicked s log which resulted in it splitting in half and flying too far in opposite directions for even my eyes to see where or then they landed.

I heard a whooshing sound approaching and the winds sweet scent informed me that it was Edward.

"Go away, Edward. I don't want to talk!"

"Alice, I think I deserve to have a say in this." He shouted back through the darkness.

"Go away, Edward!" I screamed again and began darting off into the opposite direction of Edward.

But I should have known better than to try to outrun Edward. He caught up soon enough and grabbed my arm tightly, bringing us to an abrupt halt.

"Edward!" I shouted in his face.

"Alice, we need to talk about this." He said calmly, his face tranquil.

"No!" I tried to struggle free unsuccessfully.

"Alice, please, could we just talk about this?" Anguish and pain was strong in his voice, despite his face. He was worried about Bella as always. He tried masking his face with serenity but he couldn't disguise the unmistakable torment in his voice.

I took sympathy, stopped struggling and sighed.

"Thank-you," he said. After checking my mind to be sure that I wasn't going to run off again, he released my arm and it fell limp by my side.

He took a deep breath. "I don't think we should take them up on their offer." He said seriously.

"What? No!" I guess I'd have already made up my mind of which path to take withought even realising it.

"Alice, we can't."

"But Edward, we agreed to help Jasper at any cost!"

"And Carlisle,"

"Yeah, whatever, Edward, we must save them!"

"Alice, we will. But not like this. I refuse to do this to Bella."

"But she wants this Edward. Do you want to see her get even for frail and feeble? Do you want to watch her die? Don't you want to be with her forever? Aren't you always so eager to give her what she wants?." I accused.

"Of course I don't want to see my Bella like that. Of course I want to he with her forever, and I do truly want to give her everything she wants. I want to give her the world. But I refuse to damn her like the rest of us." He chocked.

"Edward, you know she won't want heaven if you aren't there. Hell would be her heaven if she was there with you, and you know that better than anyone."

"My answer is still no Alice." He said firmly.

"Edward please, I can't live without Jasper. You'd do the same for Bella." I pleaded.

Edward was thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes, I would. But I would be very biased, just like you are now; not thinking about the whole."

"Well you're one to talk. All you care about is keeping Bella from immortality."

"You're right, but we can't make any decisions without everyone else's input."

I could see the stern choice he had made carved into stone in his eyes and I knew I couldn't win. I couldn't save him. I would never see him again. I collapsed to my knees and crumbled to the floor.

"Jasper..." I sobbed.

**I hope you don't hate me with what happened.**

**DON'T KILL ME! O:**

**Please Review and keep reading my story!**

**Tell your friends to read and review too!**

**Because it makes me happy and I'll love you forever. :3  
**


	15. Salvation

"Come on, we need to go and tell Victor that we decline his offer." Edward said sympathetically and he helped me to my knees, which were now smothered in wet mud that slithered down to the ground. I looked up at him up at him with a wounded expression and he sighed and sat on the rock beside me. He put his arm around my shoulders and rubbed soothing circles into my bare, arm.

It didn't help. It only made me annoyed and destroyed me even more when I thought it was more impossible to be anymore broken. I didn't want comfort from him. I wanted someone else and I would bet my life that I'd never get that comfort again.

Edward sighed again and removed his arm. "That's not true, don't think like that. We _will_ get them back, I promise."

But when we had an opportunity he'd just gone and blown it.

"That wasn't an opportunity; that was just cruel. We can't just turn our backs on our family." Edward said.

No, you're being cruel, I thought. I didn't have the energy, nor the desire to move my lips. Let alone the ability.

"Please don't be so sad Alice." Edward pleaded.

Sad? Me? I was far from sad. There wasn't a word to describe how broken, hurt, destroyed and hopeless I felt. I was never going to see Jasper ever again. I was never going to feel his soft hard skin on mine. I was never going to hear his beautiful bass like song bellow from his perfect, flawless lips ever again.

The worst part was that I didn't know what they were doing to him or how they were treating him. They could be torturing him while I was just sitting here feeling sorry for myself!

"Calm down." Edward soothed. "I'm sure he's being treated fairly; Victor seemed strongly opposed to cruel things. He truly believes he is doing a good deed."

Yes, being hypnotised against your will is classed as being treated fairly.

Edward sighed. "Why don't you go and wait in the car while I tell- fetch Vlad and Stef?"

I nodded stiffly but didn't move; I couldn't.

Edward sighed and helped me to my feet. I had forgotten that it was still raining, quite viciously too.

I got soaked – not that I wasn't already – as I ran back to the car. (At least it vanished all of the vile brown slush from my dress.) I climbed into the front seat fighting the urge to slam the door and shatter the glass and quite possibly the door itself in the process.

Edward was back with the other two in not long and we arrived back with the Volturi quicker than I thought. Maybe it was because I wasn't really _there _for most of it.

I went straight to my room, ignoring all of the questions and accusations that were shot and ripped through me like bullets.

When I got into the room I was alone and I sat on the bed and dry sobbed into one of Jaspers tops that still held Jaspers faint scent. It helped me feel just a little better.

Suddenly, a vision exploded in my mind like a great supernova. I saw myself walking through corridors. There were stone walls like the ones from the vision of Jasper. I was followed by... I think it was just about all of the Volturi.

Then I saw a flicker of Jasper smiling at me angelically for a second and then I was brought back to reality.

Just that mere little flash of Jaspers smile sent a burning sensation running through my body of hope.

Yes! This was what I've been looking for! This was my salvation! I have a way to save him! I can have him safe and happy and in my arms again!

Edward! I screamed in my head to have him charge into the room with an anxious expression clear on his angular features.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" He blurted out in a rush.

I quickly went over the vision I had in the corridor and lingered on Jaspers smile. His eyes were so warm and the gold in them flowed more fluently than I'd ever seen them before. He looked at me with adoration, gratitude, relief and love.

"No." Edward said as if he was telling said child off or a dog not to chew something.

The fiery heating sensation of hope quickly died away as if someone had shoved me into a blizzard with that one word I'd heard from his lips far too frequently.

"But Edward, you promised! This could be our chance! I can see him smile again! Look at him! I can see him smile!" I pleaded as I practically screamed the image of Jasper at him.

Edward sighed. "Are you sure?"

I beamed. That was easy. "Yes, I'm positive I can have him safe again."

He plastered on a smile but he still looked unsure. "Well come one then, let's save Jazz and Carlisle."

**I'm sorry for not updating anywhere near as often as I should. I haven't been on the internet in a while because of stuff. But like I said before, I will always continue to update eventually. **

**I'm also sorry that the chapters seem to be getting smaller and smaller. It's because they look really long on my phone...**

**Please review. It will encourage me to update more regularly. **


	16. Rescue Mission

Author note: The wait is no more! Here's the next chapter (:

"Fine. You have me, but I will be in charge of this rescue. If anything goes wrong; if anyone is injured, I am holding you two personally responsible." Aro reluctantly agreed after a few hours of pleading.

I was giddy; drunk with hope, it made me feel high and light headed. My smile was starting to embarrass me o I went to go and tell Esme (who had been weeping in her room since they'd stolen our reason for being) the great news. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Ravner were planning the trip route.

"Can I come in?" I asked timidly after knocking on Esme's door.

"Sure," she sniffed.

I opened the door cautiously and stepped through.

She looked terrible. Her beautiful scream shirt was creased. She smoothed her out her caramel hair and tugged on her shirt to try and get rid of the crinkles as she sat up. I noticed by her thigh was a black and white photograph of Carlisle and her wearing 1960's clothing. She plastered a smile on her face and tapped the mattress next to her, inviting me to sit down.

"Come sit down, sweetie." She suggested in a broken voice. "What has you so happy?"

I pushed the duvet out of the way and sat beside her. "We're going to save Carlisle and Jasper." Esme gasped. "I saw a vision of the Volturi and us in the caves where they have Jasper and Carlisle. Aro said he'd help."

"Really?" She mouthed, wide eyed.

I wasn't expecting her reaction.

I nodded and she threw her arms around my waist and heaved me off of the bed. She was dancing around the room like a happy child with a doll she'd been struggling to find for a long time.

"Sorry," she apologised once she'd – finally – put me down, clearly not sorry at all. "When are we leaving?"

"I don't know. Lets go find out!" I grabbed her bare wrist and towed her from the room.

When we reached the throne room everyone was standing around a map.

"We don't need a map with me. I'm the best tracker in the world!" Demetri argued.

"How about I rip your head off and you can track hat down?" Emmett threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Dememtri growled.

"Hey! No one is ripping heads off, Emmett!" Esme ordered.

"Esme!" Emmett screeched in a high pitched voice which was comical. He ran over and embraced her in a bone crushing hug.

"Okay, that's enough sweetie." Esme chuckled lightly.

Emmett stepped back and smiled sheepishly.

I made my way over to Ravner who was sitting on a marble step with his head in hid hands.

"How're you holding up?" I asked sympathetically.

He lifted his head to look at me. "Not so well I guess. Everything is happening so fast. Is life as a vampire always like this?"

"No, nothing like this has ever happened before and hopefully never will again."

"Do you think we'll really be able to save them?"

I smiled and looked straight ahead, not seeing anything but Jaspers warm, perfect, loving smile." I know we will. I've seen him smile. You know, in my visions." Wow, okay. I guess that's something to keep me optimistic."

"Are you two coming or what?" Rosalie asked, irritated.

"We're coming." I replied, just as bitterly.

She rolled her eyes and walked off to catch up with the others. Ravner stood up and offered me his hand. I smiled up at him and took it gratefully.

Yay! They're going to save Jasper and Carlisle! Or will they? KEEP READING :D


	17. Waste

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here a new chapter, I hope you like it! :3

Demetri led the way. Edward was practically jogging to keep from out running him. We ran through forests, towns (inconspicuously of course) and swam through oceans. Even at vampire speed it took us two days and it had began getting dark an hour ago. The entire way I had been thinking about Jasper and not really concentrating on where we were going, so I was surprised to find us on a cliff face in Greece. The waves crashed into the rock from below noisily and the smell of the salt water was overwhelming. The wind whipped my hair into my face roughly.

In front of us a church, but it was as big as a mansion. The stain glass windows were red, yellow and green. It had a huge white clock at the very top of the building with Roman numerals on it. The Huge stones pilled on top of each other to form this magnificent building were three times the size of my head and must have weighed a ton. (Although, I'd have no trouble picking them up.)

"Are you sure about this, dear Alice?" Aro whispered anxiously in my ear.

"Absolutely," I replied stubbornly.

"Lets go," Caius said in a grudgingly and bitter tone. "Cullen's, go in first."

"Lets get this over with." Marcus declared in a dead, bored voice as always.

Esme, Emmett and I were eager to get in there so we made our way the front of the large crowd. The other members of the Volturi guard looked at us as if we were insane.

Rosalie and Ravner hesitated. Emmett grabbed Rosalie's hand and urged her forward. I took Ravners trembling hand in encouragement. Vladimir and Stefan marched onward, showing no fear. They pushed the door open effortlessly and were greeted by three vampires in the same grey victorian clothing as before.

Vladimir and Stefan make quick and effortless work of them and walked on through the dimly lit hall. We all followed them in. It was exactly like my vision. There were small torches of fire on the smooth stonewalls that the entire building was made out of. The fire on the torches danced along the breeze as the wind blew in the large wooden doorway. Just as I was about the place another foot forward, I was suddenly hit with another vision.

It was Jasper. He was only clothed in the same black pants as in the other visions. He was holding three struggling humans in an iron grasp as he watched Carlisle bite one, and toss them aside onto a pile of screaming humans while they wriggled and bent their bodies in all kinds of awkward and painful positions, screaming until their throats burned from the high pitched screeches. Jasper then passed the next victim to Carlisle. Both Carlisle and Jasper wore a blank, bored face, in a trance-like state. Suddenly Jasper looked up and into my eyes as if his name had just been called, but he looked up as if it was an order, not because he was curious.

"Alice!" Edward yelped as I sprinted off into the direction of Jasper. I could feel Esme and Ravner close behind me.

"Split up, we'll have a better chance at finding them." Emmett said confidently. I heard the others run off into other directions. I was too distracted to tell them they should follow me.

With a blink of an eye, I was slammed into the smooth cold wall by an oncoming rock, no, a vampire.

After seeing this, I acted quickly and took a step back. The vampire with curly dark brown hair smashed into the wall in front of me, momentarily bewildered.

I grabbed his head to twist it off, but he was quicker, and gripped my wrist and slammed me into a vampire behind me. I squeezed my eyes closed and put the image of Jasper in my head smiling at me warmly as I prepared myself to be slaughtered.

The next thing I heard was a loud ripping sound, but I didn't feel any pain. Was I dead?

I reluctantly peaked slightly through my right eye to see Edward ripping a vampire in grey apart mercilessly at my feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked once he straightened up and dusted off his turquoise sweater.

I nodded and smiled at him. "Lets go save them."

He was off again before I could catch his smile long enough to know I hadn't imagined it.

I raced off after him, keeping just on his tail, when much too soon he froze.

"Wha-" was all I could get out before Edward silenced me by crushing his finger to my lips and forced me against the wall.

Edward put his lips to my ear. "There are five vampires just around that corner." He barely breathed the words as he pointed to the end of the tunnel.

"Teru, go check what that was." An American male voice ordered.

"Yes, sir." A strong Japanese accent replied.

Edward and I hid in the shadows, waiting for the vampire to come down and investigate.

I gasped at the abnormal beauty of this particular vampire. I knew all vampires were extraordinarily beautiful, I just didn't know that they could get this heavenly. A tall, slim man walked slowly and subtly down the hall, glancing warily from side to side. His hands were out ready at his sides, prepared. He had silver hair where the tips lay softly on his shoulders. His fringe stood in shocking contrast to his pale, soft, porcelain face and unusually silver, thin hair, as it was pitch black. A few strands of his pure black hair fell into his beautiful, brilliant, bright red eyes. On any other vampire, these eyes would look dangerous and menacing, but for this vampire, (I realized that this must have been Teru) they looked gentle and comforting.

With a swift turn of the head, he shook his silver and black hair from is petit, heart shaped face as he turned to see where the gasp came from, and his breathtaking eyes landed on mine, holding my gaze for a second before he swiftly shot towards us. Edward hurried to twist his head off before he came too close to us. The radiant Teru's lifeless body slumped to the floor silently. Edward dropped Teru's gorgeous head to the floor where it rolled over until his divine face was looking up at me with expressionless eyes.

**Hoped you liked this chapter, took me long enough to edit! :L**

**Next chapter should be up much sooner, I promise. It's the Holidays now and even though I have loads of homework, I will still have time to do some more writing due to my lack of a social life. =^.^=**


End file.
